星よりも遠い人
by KouNote
Summary: Kamu, jemarimu, yang ingin ku genggam. Kamu, sosokmu, yang lebih jauh daripada bintang. [Yuta x Winwin] [YuWin] [NCT] [Shounen-Ai]


**星よりも遠い人**

 **Farther Than The Stars**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **x**

 **Dong Sicheng**

 **BL / Shounen-Ai**

 **NCT (c) SMEnt, かみさま,their parents.**

 **Story (c) CielNote 2017**

 **Wattpad ver :**

 **https/my.w.tt/UiNb/SPMaeCBTxI**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sering mengeluh pada-Nya secara terang-terangan pula dirimu yang selalu ku sisipkan di setiap pengaduan,_

 _ **Mengapa?**_

 _Setiap pertanyaan yang terlontar tak pernah ada jawaban dan jadi penantian. Aku termenung sesaat kemudian tersadar dari lamuman,bahwa seluruh penantian ada padamu yang kini berada dihadapan._

 _Kamu mengamati sekitar berusaha menyamankan diri, tersenyum pada orang yang menyapa sekilas._

"Winwin, kenapa sendirian disini?" Jaehyun datang dengan kening mengerut. Kedua telapak tangannya bersembunyi dibalik saku celana.

"Hm? Tidak." Winwin menggeleng.

"Tidak apanya?"

"Aku tidak sendirian. Ada Yuta _hyung_ di belakang." Ujarnya sambil menoleh,menunjuk dengan ekor matanya.

Jaehyun mengangguk seraya terkekeh pelan,

"Eh, aku tidak menyadari ada kau disini."

Namun Yuta tak bergeming. Ia tenggelam dalam pikiran hingga tak menyadari pemuda asal Tiongkok itu berjalan mendekat.

"Yuta _hyung_?"

Yuta tersentak saat suara yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya kini memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa Winwin, hm?" Yuta memasang ekspresi lucu dan menarik pipi Winwin dengan gemas.

" _Hyung_ daritadi sepertinya melamun,kenapa?" Tersirat sedikit nada khawatir disana. Yuta menyunggingkan senyum lebar hingga mata menyipit.

" _Wǒ hěn hǎo_." Ujarnya meyakinkan dengan bahasa mandarin. Winwin membalas dengan bergumam syukur dan tersenyum simpul. Setelah itu ia membelakangi Yuta dan berjalan mendekati Jaehyun. Lantas keduanya menghilang dari pandangan saat menerima panggilan dari staf.

Kosong.

Di ruangan dimana para staf sibuk dengan berbagai urusan, Yuta malah merasa hampa tanpa Winwin di sisinya.

Segala hal tentang persona itu jelaslah menarik perhatian hingga Yuta tak dapat menahan diri untuk terus memberi afeksi.

Ada sedikit perasaan bercokol dalam hati. Entah harus disesali atau disyukuri. Semua afeksi yang ditujukan Winwin padanya, tak mau begitu ia yakini. Sebab ada kalanya pemuda itu tersenyum, senyumnya pun tampak ditujukan kepada orang lain. Ada kalanya ia memberikan sentuhan, sentuhannya pun ia berikan pada yang lain.

Yuta ingin sekali berharap melebihi ekspektasi tatkala Winwin tersenyum manis, terlihat tulus, polos, dan begitu banyak perasaan tertuang menembus hatinya. Tapi ia tahu benar realitanya tak begitu. Realita selalu menamparnya keras-keras.

 _Kembali aku mengadu pada-Mu,_

 _ **Mengapa?**_

 _Raga memang begitu dekat. Setiap hari wajah saling bertatap. Tapi hati dan perasaan begitu jauh. Begitu jauh hingga rasanya mustahil untuk diraih. Begitu jauh daripada bintang._

 _ **Mengapa?ㅡ**_

 _Mengapa berharap jikalau sadar kau tidak_ _berarti apa-apa?_

_

Yuta tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengontrol diri juga perasaan yang membuncah tiap kali Winwin bertingkah. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Yuta selalu menggenggam tangan yang jelas lebih mungil darinya itu. Tanpa peduli tempat, acapkali abai dengan keadaan sekitar.

Mereka adalah seorang publik figur, wajib menjaga tingkah agar tidak menimbulkan masalah. Dan Yuta adalah orang yang kadang mengesampingkan hal tersebut.

Anggap saja Yuta bebalㅡtidak peka.

Yuta selalu heran tatkala Winwin menyentak genggaman tangannya kemudian menjaga jarak.

Sakit hati? Tentu saja.

Apakah afeksinya sebegitu mengganggu?

Yuta selalu memperlakukan Winwin bak porselen mahal, bahkan seperti seorang putri. Kadang kala ia mengecup punggung tangan dan merangkul bahu setiap Winwin mengambil langkah.

Winwin memang tak banyak protes atau mengoceh. Tapi terpatri jelas dalam wajah, ia terlihat jengah dengan segala proteksi dari Yuta.

Yuta ingin bertanya sekali lagi,

"Apakah aku mengganggumu atau membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Tapi jawaban yang ditunjukkan Winwin selalu sama. Sosok manis itu hanya akan menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah.

Suatu hari, Yuta ingin sekali mengutuk siapapun bahkan temannya saat Winwin terlihat lebih bahagia dan bebas diberikan afeksi tanpa henti. Yuta begitu murka sekarang. Tak peduli mau itu Jaehyun, Taeyong, Haechan, bahkan Taeil punㅡ

"Bisakah kalian minggir?"

Semua anggota terdiam memandang Yuta. Mereka jelas terkejut dengan intonasi yang mengintimidasi.

"Winwin kemarilah." Pinta Yuta seraya memicingkan mata,namun Winwin enggan beranjak dari sana.

Pandangan Yuta mendadak kosong. Ia menghela nafas berat dan membuang pandangan.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Ketusnya seraya beranjak menjauh.

"Ada apa?" Mark baru datang dan disuguhi pemandangan rekan-rekannya yang bak patung hanya bisa bertanya kebingungan.

Semua enggan menjawab. Begitu pun Winwin yang hanya memandang punggung Yuta yang mulai menghilang ditelan jarak.

 _Mengapa kau ingin mengklaim sesuatu yang bukan milikmu bahkan enggan menjadi milikmu?_

Yuta ingin sekali meninju tembok kuat-kuat detik itu juga.

_

" _Hyung_!" Winwin berhenti beberapa langkah di belakang Yuta. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal sehabis berlari. Setelah menimbang banyak hal, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya daripada berdiam diri.

Yuta membalikkan badan dan menatap sosok itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa _hyung_ baik-baik saja?" Tanya Winwin dengan nada khawatir.

Tak disangka, Yuta membalas dengan terkekeh sinis,

"Menurutmu, Winko- _chan_?"

Winwin tersentak kaget. Dengan ragu-ragu dan takut ia mendekati Yuta.

"Winwin,"

Belum sempat Winwin membuka mulut, Yuta sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Apakah kau terganggu dengan kehadiranku?" Tatapan Yuta begitu tajam. Apalagi saat itu rambutnya terlihat menambah kesan dingin.

"H-huh? Tidak, _hyung_. Kenapa?"

Senyuman sinis tersungging,

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku melakukan ini padamu?"

Yuta menarik lengan Winwin hingga pemuda itu oleng. Tangan Yuta dengan sigap menahan pinggangnya, membawanya untuk mengikis jarak. Tanpa diduga, Yuta mencium bibir Winwin yang ranum.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, _hyung_?!"

"Lihat apa ekspresi yang kau buat, Sicheng."

Winwin bergemeletuk menahan emosi dan rasa malu. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Entah apa yang dimaksud Yuta hingga ia berani melakukan semua ini.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!" Winwin menjerit frustasi dan menjambak surai hitamnya. Ciuman pertama tidak seharusnya direnggut seperti ini.

Decakan terdengar dari lawan bicara. Yuta ikut menjambak surainya dan meringis sakit kemudian. Tapi rasa sakit ini tidak sepadan dengan rasa sakit yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Apakah seluruh afeksi yang ku tuangkan padamu itu menjijikan, Sicheng?"

Yuta menggeram rendah,

"Katakan padaku, Sicheng."

Mata Winwin sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

" _Hyung_ tak seharusnya melakukan semua ini padaku. Ini semuaㅡ"

"Salah. Ini semua tabu, aku tahu."

Perasaan bagaikan tersambung, mereka saling menatap dengan rasa sakit yang tergambar dalam manik mereka yang basah berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu. Bagaimana dengan itu, Dong Sicheng?"

_

Awan putih dan langit biru disingkirkan kegelapanㅡmalam pun telah tiba. Matahari beristirahat digantikan oleh bulan bersama taburan bintang.

Semua rekannya memilih untuk menonton televisi malam ini. Sebagian lagi ada yang pergi jalan-jalan keluar mencari camilan. Sedangkan Yuta, ia lebih memilih merenung menatap langit-langit kamar. Menunggu tiupan angin yang menyelinap dari jendela menimang-nimang membawanya menuju mimpi.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Yuta menoleh dan hatinya mendadak linu saat melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamar.

" _Hyung_ belum tidur?" Tanya Winwin gugup.

Yuta tersenyum tipis, "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Pemuda asal Osaka itu menggeser posisi tidurnya ke sisi kanan ranjang, memberi tempat bagi Winwin untuk tidur di sampingnya.

Ranjang berkerit pula berat sebelah. Winwin duduk sebentar di sisi ranjang kemudian mengambil posisi tidur membelakangi hyungnya. Begitupun dengan Yuta, sedari tadi ia menghindari untuk bertatap muka.

Omong-omong tentang siang hari tadi, anggap saja mereka telah melupakan apa yang telah terjadi.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Yuta memandang langit yang bertabur bintang karena posisinya dekat dengan jendela.

Bintang memang bersinar, indah pula. Siapa orang yang enggan memiliki salah satu dari konstelasi langit itu? Lalu, ia teringat salah satu kalimat klise orang-orang kasmaran,

 _'Akan ku petik bintang untukmu'_

Namun, kalimat klise tetaplah kalimat klise. Tidak dapat direalisasikan, pun tak masuk akal. Karena nyatanya ia sudah mencoba untuk meraih, tapi tidak pernah bisa.

 _"Nee, aishitemasu,aishitemasu._

 _Motto soba de mitsumeteitai_.

 _Koishii anata wa_.

 _Hoshi yori mo tooi hito."_

Yuta memecah keheningan dengan bersenandung pelan, kemudian dia merasakan sentuhan di punggungnya. Lantas Yuta membalikkan badan menghadap Winwin yang menjauhkan tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

Winwin menggeleng pelan.

Yuta menghela nafas, "Kau tahu akuㅡ"

"Aku minta maaf, _hyung_." Lirihnya hampir menyerupai bisikan. Kali ini giliran Yuta yang menggeleng.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Berekslahasi berat, Yuta meneruskan,

"Bolehkah aku memegang tanganmu?"

Winwin mengangguk cepat. Yuta terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi menggemaskan itu.

Jemari lentik itu terjulur menggenggam jemari lainnya yang lebih ramping. Yuta sedikit tersentak tatkala menyentuh kulit yang sedikit dingin. Ia memegang tangan Winwin sedikit lebih erat.

"Kau tahu, Winwin? Aku selalu berharap."

Tatapan mereka beradu. Mereka saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing yang tergambar disana.

"Aku selalu berharap seluruh atensiku tersampaikan padamu dan diterima baik olehmu."

Winwin memutuskan pandangan. Ia lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata sesaat.

"Aku selalu berharap afeksi yang kau tujukan padaku itu sebesar afeksiku padamu. Aku selalu berharap dan menerka apa arti perlakuanmu padakuㅡsenyummu, perkataanmu, sentuhanmu."

Yuta tertawa miris,

"Maafkan aku karena selalu salah arti. "

Winwin menggeleng cepat,

"Tidak _hyung_ , jangan begitu." Ia menunjukkan kesedihannya dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawah. Ada banyak sekali hal-hal yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada pemuda Jepang itu. Namun, ia takut salah berkata dan lebih memilih diam.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Sangat mencintaimu."

Yuta memberikan senyum hangat, siap menerima apapun balasan pemuda di hadapannya. Kali ini ia tidak mau begitu berharap.

"Aku... Aku menyayangimu, _hyung_."

Senyuman terlukis di wajahnya makin lebar. Ia menutup mata guna menghalangi seluruh penglihatan dari wajah sedih Winwin maupun hatinya yang tercabik entah kesekian kali.

"Terimakasih, Winwin."

 _Tak apa. Ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup._

Yuta tersenyum lemah. Bintang memang bisa dilihat, wujudnya tampak dekat, dan ia hanya bisa menikmati sebatas ini, bukan untuk dimiliki.

_

*Nee, aishitemasu,aishitemasu.

Motto soba de mitsumeteitai

Koishii anata wa

Hoshi yori mo tooi hito.

[ねえ, 愛してます 愛してます

もっとそばで見つめていたい

恋しいあなたは

星よりも遠い人]

ㅡ

Dengar, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu.

Aku ingin memandangmu lebih dekat.

Kamu, yang aku inginkan.

Kamu, sosok yang lebih jauh daripada bintang.

_

.END.

.

.

.

Hell-o! Di tengah ujian, Ciel datang meramaikan fanfiksi Yuwin. Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari roleplay YuWin XD. Bedanya, ceritanya tidak semenlankolis ini. Terkesan comedy malah XDXD

Penyakit fanfiksi saya tetaplah sama. Typo, alur terlalu cepat, kesalahan diksi dimana-mana dan cerita ambigu juga menggantung. Ending cerita saya serahkan pada pembaca heuheu XD

Untuk selanjutnya, saya akan buat fanfiksi YuWin request-an orang

:v

G-bye!

Hope u all like it!


End file.
